


Christmas in May

by MasterTLA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Christmas, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Inspired by Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTLA/pseuds/MasterTLA
Summary: Human detective, Nines, finds a strange gift under his Christmas tree. What's even more interesting is the reaction of his android boyfriend, Gavin.What's in the box? He has to know.





	Christmas in May

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so yeah. I had this idea back at Christmas time 2018. Lol inspired by fanart created by lusciouswhiteflame who is beautiful and amazing and I did reach out just to make sure they wouldn't be bothered if I wrote something inspired by their art. Which I saw on Tumblr, [here](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/181501939319/cmon-nines-lets-do-it-nice-and-quick-before). And it didn't end the way I originally planned but I think it's been a WIP long enough. It might be more "Mature" than "Explicit" but I wanted to be safe.

Nines could sit and watch Gavin all day. In fact, if it were up to him, that's exactly what he would do. He would grab another cup of coffee, prop his feet up, and enjoy watching the android figure out all of his new things.

It really would be quite the show. Gavin sits in the middle of their living room, surrounded by ripped wrapping paper and opened presents. He's wearing one of Nines' old DPD hoodies that fits snugly across his shoulders and pecs but hangs loose everywhere else and just a pair of black boxers. His LED is a bright happy blue. It's a good look on him.

But as much as Nines would enjoy just staying inside today, they can't. Nines made the mistake of promising his brother that they would come over for Christmas. _Hank_ made the mistake of getting Connor a puppy. So now everyone had to come over and see it, play with it, love it, and watch Connor fawn over it like a mother hen. 

Which, honestly, Nines has nothing against dogs. He likes dogs, of course. Who doesn't? But he could stay in his own house all day with his boyfriend and instead they have to leave and visit. Ugh.

Nines stands from his seat on the couch and stretches. Gavin had woken him up much earlier than he even thought the android was capable so he could open his gifts. He looks at the empty space around their tree longingly. He had _plans_ for that space. Gavin would look so pretty against the green, multi-colored lights dancing across his-

”What is this?” Nines questions, walking to the tree and pulling out an incredibly well-hidden gift. It is wrapped in all white sparkly paper with a huge white bow dotted with plastic pearls. He knows it isn't a gift he wrapped. His colored paper was carefully chosen to match this year's red and gold tree topper while Gavin's gifts were adorably wrapped in whatever wrapping paper he could find that was covered in cats. This stark white gift, while beautiful, was totally out of place.

He frowns. “It's to me.”

Gavin releases a noise that Nines can only describe as a screech before he launches himself across the room to snatch the box from the human's hands, LED a bright blinking red. He immediately hides it behind his back. “It's nothing! Don't touch it!”

Nines grins. Because that means the box contains something Gavin is embarrassed about. And for _Gavin_ to be embarrassed it has to be a sex thing. Because he might have been programmed with all the functioning bits and protocols for sex, and he might have access to all the internet's porn with just the blink of an eye, but no matter how many times they've had sex he still gets shy about it. Nines has thoroughly and repeatedly undone Gavin many a time; how he still can't seem to handle it without turning beet red is a complete mystery to Nines.

That's not to say that he does it all the time. Just plain vanilla sex is fine. Fingers? No problem. Blow job? Piece of cake. It's typically when there's something new that they're trying, and they try a lot of new stuff.

Nines _has_ to know what's in that box.

Gavin turns quickly on his heel but can't take a step before Nines grabs his shoulder and pulls him close. The box is now tightly against Gavin's chest while Gavin himself is against Nines’.

”You have another gift for me, darling?” Gavin trembles ever so slightly, his LED soothing from red to yellow. Nines is cheating a little bit because that pet name always does things to Gavin, but he wants to see what the android is so shy about. “I want to open it. Please?”

He slips his arms around Gavin's waist and breathes warm breath against the back of his neck. The skin there shimmers as if Nines’ breath alone could trigger an interface. “Nines,” the android whines.

The human knows he's won. He slides his hands up so he can remove the box from the android's hands. When he receives no protest he returns to his seat and delicately removes the paper to reveal just a plain white box. His heartbeat ticks up a little when he lifts the lid to see soft white fabric, a scarf or a sweater perhaps? He almost frowns when he removes it to see it definitely wouldn't fit his bulky frame, but another sheer fabric beneath makes him smile.

Oh. This is a gift for him but not for him to wear himself. It's in Gavin's size. His breathing hitches just a little bit. He has to see this right now. He has too. “Put it on,” he says, trying to sound authoritative but really only sounding dazed.

”What? No!” Gavin yells, face blushing prettily. It would really look good offset by all of this white. “We have to go to Connor's house. You said so yourself. We don't have time for that.”

”There's plenty of time for this,” Nines argues. He hands the box to Gavin and points to the bedroom. “The quicker you change, the less late we will be.”

The android huffs and puffs and stomps away, but he has the box and Nines doesn't need special censors to know he's not the only one who wants this.

Moments later, Nines is reclined back on the sofa when Gavin steps out of the room. The human's heart basically stops. Strong arms and chiseled abs are offset by the white sweater that hangs right off of Gavin's broad shoulders. It's amazing just how _soft_ he looks, like a lovely delicate doll all for Nines.

His hips are easily on display where the sweater ends and the lacy white panties begin attached to a matching garter belt. Nines licks his lips at the sight of Gavin's bulge already hard and leaking if the stretch of the fabric and damp patch are enough to judge by. It's really just obscene how anyone could look so softly innocent and yet so devastatingly sinful at the same time.

It's all topped off with simple white stockings attached to the garter. Merry Christmas indeed.

Gavin shifts awkwardly after a moment of Nines’ staring. “Well?” he questions, trying to sound as unaffected as possible. “Are we doing this or not?”

Nines doesn't even answer because yes, obviously, they're doing this. But what are they doing? They really _do_ need to get ready for Connor and Hank's house (fucking dammit, Con). He can't treat Gavin to a quick fuck, not dressed like this. If he opens that book then he's reading it nice and slow, until one or both of them is blurry in the eyes.

A quick handjob wouldn't suffice either… He looks Gavin up and down once more, licking his lips again. Since the android looks so delicious- that's what they'll do!

With a smile, he motions to the other end of the couch. “I want to eat you out as you swallow my cock. How does that sound?”

The android nods happily and puts on a little show as he moves to straddle Nines’ chest. He's facing away from the human, ass right where it needs to be. He leans down to rub at the humans ankles, body stretching gracefully in the soft white ensemble. Slowly, he runs his hands back toward himself and sits back, wiggling his ass right in Nines’ face.

Nines bites him right through the panties and he yelps but gets the message. No teasing.

The human lifts his hips so Gavin can pull his pants down his thighs enough to release his cock. He sighs reverently as gentle hands hold him in place so a hot mouth can slide down his length. His moan is drowned out by Gavin's own.

Something they discovered quite early on in their relationship was a matching desire to get their mouths on each other. Swallowing Gavin's cock or licking him open until he cries are some of Nines' favorite things. The android always enjoys to return the favor. They've gotten it down to an art form.

Gavin knows exactly how to drive Nines wild and vice versa. Like how Gavin just jumps right in, swallowing down his human partner without preamble. And how Nines uses a bit of teeth on the sensitive synthetic skin of Gavin's ass, making it shimmer with saliva and the telltale signs of Gavin's body begging for an interface.

Such a greedy android really.

Nines loves it though.

Nines loves _him_.

Even when he interfaces with Hank later to show him how much Nines liked the gift idea he'd given Gavin. The smug look on the scruffy android's face would have usually pissed Nines off but it is Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :3 Thankies!


End file.
